starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shistavanen/Leyendas
Los shistavanen, apodados coloquialmente como hombres lobo por su apariencia lupina, eran una especie inteligente del planeta Uvena Prime. Biología y apariencia left|thumb|220px|Un shistavanen en acción. Los shistavanen se originaron en el planeta Uvena Prime en el sistema Uvena. Además de la evolución natural, la especie shistavanen fue formada por ingenieros genéticos desconocidos. Al igual que muchas especies de lupinos, los shistavanen tenían hocicos pronunciados, garras afiladas, dientes largos y puntiagudos y orejas puntiagudas colocadas en la parte superior de sus cabezas. Los shistavanen también poseían grandes ojos brillantes, y también podía correr a altas velocidades durante largos períodos sin cansarse, usando alternativamente dos o cuatro extremidades. Como depredadores, poseían agudos sentidos del oído y el olfato, y una excelente visión nocturna. Sociedad y cultura Como especie, los shistavanen eran aislacionistas. Esto fue evidente ya que la especie colonizó todos los planetas despoblados en el sistema Uvena para evitar que fueran colonizados por no shistavanen, sus leyes comerciales restrictivas (que no se disculpaban por cómo favorecían a su propia especie sobre los comerciantes fuera del mundo), y al hecho de que a menudo no se mezclaban con otras especies. La mayor parte de su sociedad usaba tecnología similar al resto de la galaxia, aunque algunas partes de Uvena Prime usaban tecnología ligeramente menos sofisticada. Una minoría de los shistavanen era más extrovertida y viajaban por los hiperrutas de la galaxia. Incluso estos Shistavanen generalmente permanecieron solos o con otros shistavanen. Debido a sus instintos depredadores naturales, los shistavanen comúnmente encontraban empleo como exploradores, mercenarios o cazarrecompensas. Muchas otras especies reaccionaron mal ante los shistavanen, ya que su cultura aislacionista los hizo una vista desconocida, y su apariencia depredadora asustaba a las otras especies. Los nombres de los shistavanen incluyen a Shaalir Rech y Sirul Rosk. Historia thumb|left|180px|[[Lak Sivrak/Leyendas|Lak Sivrak, un explorador shistavanen.]] Durante el reinado del Emperador Palpatine, a pesar de la xenofobia del Nuevo Orden hacia los no humanos, los agentes Imperiales utilizaron regularmente exploradores shistavanen para localizar criminales, rebeldes u otras personas de interés. Shistavanen en la galaxia Durante las Guerras Clon, Voolvif Monn, fue un poderoso Maestro Jedi. El cazarrecompensas llamado Severian trabajó para el Nuevo Orden, pero falleció durante su búsqueda de Sagoro Autem. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Lak Sivrak, un antiguo explorador Imperial, se unió a la Alianza Rebelde; Riv Shiel hizo lo mismo, convirtiéndose en un piloto del Escuadrón Pícaro. Durante la Nueva República, un shistavanen llamado Hovrak se convirtió en Asesor Adjunto de la especista Alianza de la Diversidad. Caet Shrovl, fue miembro del Escuadrón Roca de los Sobrevivientes de Khuiumin, mercenarios utilizados por Leonia Tavira en el Odioso. Apariciones *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' * * *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''The Clone Wars: The Smuggler's Code'' *''Belly of the Beaast'' *''A Mon Alone'' *''Kenobi'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Lone Wolf: A Tale of Obi-Wan and Luke'' * *''Death Star'' *''Darth Vader and Son'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Super Star Wars'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Cacería Humana en Tatooine'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' * *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Halcón Milenario'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' * * *''Alien Encounters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies inteligentes caninas Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Shistavanens